


mordisca

by manabu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, M/M, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manabu/pseuds/manabu
Summary: biting kink klance ftw





	mordisca

It was cool outside but the sun was still softly shining through, clouds already taking on an orange-y hue and gliding by in big puffs. Keith noted with joy that a few darker clouds moved closer, hopefully promising rain. He pokes his head inside the door he'd been looking for and finds Lance sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, one ankle lined up with the other, surrounded by a patch of sunlight. His eyes moved in quick movements, completely focused on the papers he had on his hands. Upon closer inspection, Keith noticed there were several of them, some slightly crumpled, some severely so.

Keith slowly shuffled inside the room and softly shut the door behind him, feeling the latch slide and slip closed with a nice muffled sound quietly echoing through the space. He didn't exactly have much of a reason to lock them in the room for now, what with the house being empty, but he felt uneasy sitting with his back to open spaces.

Lance jerked and glanced up at the noise, looking back at Keith and acknowledging with a hum, blinking slowly before turning back to the books. Keith didn’t know how long the boy had already spent there, but he seemed completely out of it and he knew Lance would feel bad about it later, so he shuffled closer and behind him, crouching and moving his right foot out beside Lance’s leg before sliding the other and sitting down, shifting to slowly rest his chin on the boy’s shoulder, not meaning to startle but to make him feel the contact.

"What are you doing?" Keith says, tilting his head to the right so his cheek touches Lance's shoulder. The boy hums again and waves his hand, paper held loosely between thumb and forefinger.

"I'm... Just looking through these. Gonna throw away the ones I don't need anymore." Lance drops the small stack he had on his left hand and crumples the one on his right, throwing it to the side. Keith turns his head and sees an impressive amount of tightly balled up papers scattered around the corner of the room.

"How long have you been here?" Keith asks, straightening his back to look at Lance's face.

"I don't know..." Lance sighs, turning to look out the window. "Oh." he takes in the now orange-pink clouds, bathed in the last few traces of sunlight as it sinks into the horizon. His face scrunches up, eyebrows drawing down. "I did it again, didn't I."

Keith chuckles and lifts his hands up to rest under Lance's chest, over his ribs, pulls him slightly closer and into his lap, crossing his legs under Lance's own. "Time to rest now."

Lance huffs a small smile and huddles back closer to Keith’s chest, feeling arms tightening around his chest and warming him up. He turns slightly to nuzzle the side of Keith's face. “Hi. I love you.” he whispers, eyes closed, turning back and lowering his head to rest on Keith's shoulder, basking in the comfortable touch of his boyfriend's legs around his. Keith smiles as well, tilting his head back to suck in a sigh and bringing it down to hide his face on Lance’s neck, nose pressed on the space between neck and shoulder.

“I love you too.” he murmurs. Lance’s smile grows bigger before he blinks and lifts his head, rocks in place a little, making like he’s about to squirm away from Keith’s touch but not quite getting there. “Don’t bite.” he says, meaning to make it sound like a warning but Keith can hear how Lance pouts around the words.

He smirks and moves his face a few inches back from the boy’s neck. “But I thought you liked my fangs?” he says, voice dropping lower, as he moves his face back in. Keith teasingly slides his lips over the honey-brown skin, mouthing against it and moving back to blow, open-mouthed, on the strip of skin before licking his lips and pressing a kiss there. Lance’s back goes stiff for a second before relaxing again, and he shivers.

Just like that, the air around them gets a bit heavier. Keith can feel his own awareness of Lance around him cranking up a notch, a light surge of electricity running up his arms and curling around his fingers, wanting to spend it all on making Lance squirm. He smirks and slides his hands down, down to the hem of Lance's shirt where he plays with it on the tips of his fingers, rolling a piece of the cloth around one and lightly moving the fingers of his other hand to slide under it, grazing fingernails on Lance’s soft stomach.

His mouth keeps moving against the boy’s skin, and when Lance drops his head an inch to the left and down, exposing more of it, Keith opens his mouth against it, lets Lance feel his lips and teeth drawing back and dragging on his skin before pressing his fangs to the slight pulse he can feel there, locking his jaw and pressing his teeth down as much as he can with the fear of hurting his boyfriend. Lance however, now gripping his shin with one hand while the other sneakily slides into Keith’s hair, welcomes the feeling of it, silently wishing Keith would bite down harder, leave a mark. He fists his hand on the soft hair and yanks. Keith growls in the back of his throat and Lance can feel the vibration on the teeth pressed to his skin and the neck against his hand, while Keith presses in harder, straightening his back to force Lance into curling a bit into himself, forcing his chest to press even closer to the boy’s back, nose under Lance’s jaw when he moves his mouth an inch to the left to a new spot, lips drawing back to clamp his teeth down harder, eyebrows furrowing together.

Lance makes a small noise, a breath he couldn't hold in, mouth dropping open, and Keith revels in it, vibrates as he presses even harder for a second before abruptly letting up and moving back. Lance whines.

Keith tightens his arms slightly around Lance's waist and brings his mouth close to his ear, noses at his hair. "So pretty. I want to mark you up." he whispers the last part behind Lance's ear and blows on the spot for good measure. He can feel the boy holding himself stiff against his chest, probably stopping himself from arching up against him. "Can I?" Keith asks, in a more sober voice.

Lance makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and nods. "Yes, yes." he exhales.

Keith bites his lip and leans back, bringing one hand up to tug at the neckline of the boy's shirt. He teases the back of his neck, dragging the tips of his fingers lightly over his nape before sliding his hand up around Lance's neck, feeling the throat bob against his palm when he swallows. Keith doesn't squeeze, or pull him in, just keeps his hand there, fingers curved over the sides, feeling the pulse thudding on his fingertips, a warm pressure.

He leans forward and kisses Lance's shoulder, tugging the neckline down to expose more of his skin, catching it between his teeth, grinding them before opening his mouth and sucking. He flicks his tongue over the skin between his teeth, lets up with a small pop and moves on, squeezing his hand slightly before sliding it up to tug on Lance's soft hair, moving his head to the side to give him enough space to fit his mouth on, feeling the skin pulled taut with tension.

He feels a bit bad after a particularly hard bite that leaves Lance hiccuping against his chest, squeezing his legs against the boy's thighs to hold him in place before scraping his teeth against the skin as he lets up, but he whines at the loss and presses back, so Keith figures there's no harm done. He leans back to admire the mark, not as stark as he'd like but he's still got the rest of Lance to work on.

He relaxes his legs down and slides his hands over Lance's thighs, squeezing and moving one hand over his crotch, feeling him jump against his hand. Keith chuckles against Lance's neck and closes his eyes, opens his mouth to lick a stripe down his neck as he squeezes. Lance has hips lips clenched tightly shut, trying to hold his voice but Keith can hear the small noises escaping him every now and then.

"You're so quiet, love" Keith mumbles. He curls his hand and drags his fingernails over Lance's thighs, moves back to fit his hands around his waist to urge him to turn around, pushing him down against the floor and the stack of papers. Lance's lips open with a gasp as Keith moves in between Lance's spread thighs, enjoying the dazed look in his eyes, lips red as he breathes in through his mouth. "That's better."

Keith lowers his chest down to Lance's and presses a soft kiss to his lips, bites his lower lip and sucks it into his mouth. They're impossibly soft, and taste slightly like iron as he flicks his tongue once against it, his eyes staring into Lance's blue ones, not wanting to miss a second of his almost desperate expression. He drags his hand up the waist of Lance's jeans, fingers going in the belt loops to yank the boy closer to him, backs of his thighs resting over Keith's own. He slides closer slowly, back swaying, and Lance feels trapped. Keith feels like a solid presence around him, he can feel the strength in the hand holding onto him and the thighs under him, and he wants to be completely at his mercy, wants him to manhandle Lance and hold him down.

He can feel Keith's breath against his neck, his legs now bent to hold his hips slightly lifted up off the ground. Keith has one hand on his hip, under his shirt, while the other plays with the waist of his jeans. He feels hot air on his ear before the teeth nibbling at his earlobe, Keith sucking it into his mouth, the noise almost driving Lance up the wall, either by how uncomfortable it was or how hot it made him feel, particularly against Keith's stomach where Lance's hip was now pressed against.

"So pretty like this." Keith coos, voice coming out as an exhale, heavy and so close to him. He feels his hand snaking down again as he pulls Lance's thigh up, foot hooking firmly on his lower back.

His hand moves down the back of his thigh and he spreads his fingers over it, holding on as he lowers Lance's hips to the ground and presses down against him, rolls his hips down, the friction sending sparks of heat up his stomach as he watches Lance curl his back up an inch before moaning low in his throat. His eyes open to lock on his boyfriend's face and Keith looks like he's having so much fun and planning on doing so much more to him, eyes lidded as they rake down over his body and back up, tongue teasing the tip of his canine.

Keith sees him staring and smirks, hand moving to grip the side of his waist before rolling his hips down again. He moves in to press a kiss to his cheek, another to his jaw.

"I hope you don't have anywhere to be today." He murmurs, lips moving against his jaw. He leans up and looks into Lance's eyes. "I plan on taking my time with you." his eyebrows lift slightly and he slithers down Lance's frame, hands lifting the shirt over his stomach where he leaves an open-mouthed kiss.

His hand slides under the bunched up shirt and fits softly around Lance's neck when he bites around the soft skin over his hip and sucks hard enough to leave a dark mark around him. His left hand slides down to press against Lance, pressing the palm of his hand against the hot bulge in his pants, chuckling against the skin when he feels his hand being tugged up further, finally turning his eyes to look at his boyfriend's face when the boy pulls Keith's hand to his mouth and bites on the tip of his middle finger, pressing a kiss to the knuckle. Keith presses another kiss to his stomach and moves back up. Lance holds his gaze, biting down on his lip as Keith moves up to kiss him, hand now curled around his jaw and thumb hooking on Lance's lower lip to open up for him. Lance lifts his hands to bury them in his hair and kisses back hard. Now he can hear the first few heavy raindrops falling against the window, as Keith exhales and grips both of his thighs, thumbs curling in and pressing hard, as Lance squeezes them around Keith's waist. Coming down stronger, a heavy white noise enveloping them as Keith pulls Lance's shirt over his head and moves down to press another kiss to his chest.

Lance arches his chest into the boy's mouth, receiving a stinging bite above his nipple as a warning and hissing in a breath through his teeth, but he vows silently in his head to wait and let Keith explore him at his own pace.

The papers lie under him, forgotten for now, crumpling further.

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this after i found out a certain someone has a thing for my fangs so you know, this is all his fault.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡


End file.
